The Abyss
by Sasu-Nii-Chan
Summary: In Grimsby, the city has been abandoned, and nobody dares to walk inside. Except for teenage photographer Mark Datlin, who's father was lost inside the city's walls. He soon finds a gang of teens who might know his father. Disturbing and Silent Hill-ish.


**Sorrow's POV **

He came from a small town.

Moedale to be exact. I remember the boys and I, we'd watch that sucker arrive in his father's bent, old, pick-up truck, colored in rust and debri. The thing was standing on it's last legs. It was the middle of the semester when he arrived, I'm guessing March, yet the weather in our city was warm all year. Not once had snow touched our land, only the feet of the people. The weather was at it's worse that day. So hot and humid, yet we had to stand outside for an hour, so we could greet the boy. Teacher said that's what we had to do, so we did it. But none of us liked it. Standing there, in our jeans, our helmets strapped to the side of our leggings, we watched with fevering tempers as that rusty truck went ricketing down the lane, popping and cracking as it loomed closer and closer. But not close enough so we could escape the foul heat. No, his father wanted us to suffer, so he dragged the truck on, until it finally rolled up to the sidewalk and his son kicked open his door.

He didn't look like a boy from Moedale, where it's sunny and pretty and pretty much sacred ground. He didn't wear the cross around his neck like a religious guy (Moedale was extremely religious). In fact, there was nothing about him that seemed out of the ordinary. Except for his large, block shaped glasses. Now glasses, in our city, is extremely hard to come by. Glasses are for the rich bastards in the sacred cities like Dellington. Moedale was not a rich place, even though it was pretty and considered sacred. But this kid wore fucking glasses! Holy hell! We were pretty quiet as the boy got out, and the teacher said introductions, asked him his name and all that crap. Sucker said his name was Louie, and that he really hoped he could be friends with all of us. Louie also said if anybody wanted any math help, he'd be glad to tutor us. Something tells me he didn't know that us kids in Grimsby were called the Grimboys for a reason. Our school wasn't into normal math and english and other junk like that. Sure we learned basic reading, but instead of everything else, we learned physical education all day. That's right, we learned how to survive. This kid from Moedale, with his fucking math smarts, wasn't gonna make it if he couldn't run a mile or fifteen. He wasn't gonna make it if he had to learn how to avoid bombs and throw a grenade at just the right angle. He wasn't going to make it.

And so he didn't. The Grimboys began to beat the crud out of Louie every day, nicknaming him Sucker, always yelling at him to keep moving. Sucker did what he was told, he didn't give them any merit, but they kept beating him and leaving him on the floor. Sucker never got to wear a helmet, he never was given any ranks. Just called the same nickname, given the same beating. His father only made it worse. One time the Grimboys threw him back into his home, and his father belted him for being a failure, for not fitting in. His glasses, he always held close to his heart. Nothing would let him part with those block shaped piles of shit. No, nothing would. One day teacher told him about the hole in the ground, in the corner of our playground, and how it ate up little kids who couldn't fit in. As we stared into the long, bottomless black hole, we found Sucker staring at it as well and beat him up for it. No reason, cept that he was staring at something the Grimboys were staring at. I was particularly fond of giving Sucker wedgies, and my friend Tooth liked to give him swirlies. But I never did more than what I did. I wouldn't let him bleed like the others did, I backed off when he got a black eye. Tooth beat him pretty badly, but he said it was only because he didn't realize it. This carried on and on, until one day.

All we knew is that Sucker loved his glasses. He used them for reading, for writing, for looking far distances. They were his sight. Well, one day, Buster, the last leader of the Grimboys (he wears a big, green and black helmet) came up to him and beat the sucker with his large, meaty fists. He broke his nose, gave him two black eyes, and his mouth, ears and nose were bleeding. Scratches were everywhere, and he stared at Buster with a dull expression. He'd changed from when he first came here. He didn't wanna tutor us anymore. But Buster wasn't gonna have anything, and so he grabbed those block shaped glasses. Instantly Sucker started yelping, and he was suddenly full of life. He loved his glasses remember, he couldn't part with those. Those were his eyes to him. His vision. Now, I know Buster was a bad man, but I didn't think he'd go so far. **''Let the kid have them back Bust.'' **I told him, but Buster only shoved me back. I fell on my ass on the gravel, and I looked to Sucker. The boy looked right back, like he was glad I had tried to help him. To save him. **''You pride yourself on these don't you Bastard?'' **Buster asked. Sucker only nodded, his throat had to be dry from fear. **''Too bad they are cheap, low grade. I mean, their worthless. Just look.'' **And with that Buster snapped them glasses. They shattered as he threw them on the ground. Sucker's eyes went wide as fucking saucers. He was silent. Then he screeched so loud. I had to hold my ears and close my eyes. Everyone moaned in agony. Sucker grabbed what was left of his glasses and ran. We all ran after him.

We followed him to the hole. He didn't even look back. Finally he stopped there, at the edge of the hole, the entrance to the abyss. He turned around, anger and betrayal on his features.** ''You're all BULLIES! Evil DEVILS!'' **He screamed, clutching the last of his glasses to his chest.** ''I HATE YOU! ALL OF YOU!'' **He gasped then, cause he stepped backwards, and lost his balance on the edge of the hole. I let loose a cry, and I rushed to him. I extended my hand to grab his. I wanted to help him. But he fell into the hole before I could save him. I watched his helpless figure, suddenly silent, too shocked to do anything, frozen in fear. He didn't hit any ledges, he just fell down, down, down, until we couldn't see him anymore. Nobody said a word about it. We all were suddenly aware. They all looked up then, and pointed to me. I froze in fear.

**''You did it. You murdered Sucker.'' **Buster said. My eyes widened. I turned and ran. Oh the hole had been fed innocent blood, that I murdered? I screamed in my house that night, all coiled up, listening to the sound of my voice. I tried to give Sucker a scream, one he might've made falling down the hole, into the abyss. Into the shadow's mouth.

He came from a small town. He left us with a curse.


End file.
